


Can't Stay Away From You [art]

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for the Gabriel Big Bang 2015<br/>Story Summery:<br/>Dean doesn’t know why these things are happening to him, but Sam and Cas are gone and he can’t quite remember why, and he wakes in pain most mornings with no cause. His life torn to shreds, one morning he wakes to a table full of food and later on, a resort that far surpasses his expectations and income. When Gabriel reveals himself it’s all too obvious, but his intentions aren’t clear and Dean can’t get him to make them any clearer. More than anything, Dean knows that he should be running, but instead he’s falling in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay Away From You [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Stay Away From You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829309) by [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia). 



 

[Can't Stay Away From You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3829309) was written by OpheliacAngel AKA [Taste_of_Suburbia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia)

Summery:

Dean doesn’t know why these things are happening to him, but Sam and Cas are gone and he can’t quite remember why, and he wakes in pain most mornings with no cause. His life torn to shreds, one morning he wakes to a table full of food and later on, a resort that far surpasses his expectations and income. When Gabriel reveals himself it’s all too obvious, but his intentions aren’t clear and Dean can’t get him to make them any clearer. More than anything, Dean knows that he should be running, but instead he’s falling in more ways than one. 

 

 


End file.
